Moonfish
is a villain affiliated with the League of Villains and also part of its Vanguard Action Squad. He and the rest of his team serve as the main antagonists of the Forest Training Camp Arc. Appearance Moonfish is a fairly tall man who stands over most of his allies in terms of height. He has fair skin and black eyes. Most of his physical body cannot be seen because the suit he wears encompasses his entire body. Moonfish wears a black straight-jacket that only leaves his mouth exposed. The suit is held together by black restrains decorated with red spikes. These same restraints connect to metal clamps that hold cover Moonfish's head and keeps lips open, often causing him to drool. Other straps go across Moonfish's torso, waist and the top of his boots. Gallery Moonfish manga.png|Moonfish in the manga. Personality Moonfish is an insane, laconic individual who constantly talks to himself is fascinated with consuming flesh. He has a habit of repeating key information to himself to stay focused on his objectives. Moonfish can still get distracted if he encounters flesh, including living people or severed limbs. His obsession even lead him to closely inspect and admire Mezo Shoji's arm after Moonfish severed it. Moonfish's actions are almost completely dictated by his crazed obsession. He likely only joined the League of Villains to gain access to more flesh rather than following the ideology left behind by Stain. Moonfish warned Shoto and Katsuki not to get in the way of his work because their flesh would distract him. During the ensuing fight, Moonfish constantly told them to show him their flesh. He also attacked Dark Shadow out of anger because it interrupted the aforementioned fight and deprived Moonfish of his "prize". History Moonfish was a criminal who committed such vile crimes that he was placed on death row. His appeals were denied and so he escaped prison to avoid execution. Synopsis Forest Training Camp Arc Moonfish, Spinner, and Magne meet up with the other members of the Vanguard Action Squad at the Pussycat's forest reserve on a mountain overlooking the U.A. students training camp. He mumbles about the mission, repeating that he has work to do. Once the mission to capture Katsuki Bakugo begins, Moonfish stumbles through the forest in search of the target. He happens upon Fumikage Tokoyami, and Mezo Shoji and attacks them with his quirk. Moonfish manages to sever one of Mezo's dupli-arms, but the students get away. Moonfish uses his time to admire the severed appendage. He is eventually confronted by Katsuki and Shoto Todoroki and turns to them while asking them not to distract them from his work. Katsuki rushes Moonfish, prompting the villain to activate his quirk. The blades nearly pierce Katsuki, but Shoto blocks them using his own quirk to build a wall of ice. Katsuki tries to counterattack, but Moonfish's quirk keeps him at a distance. Shoto tries to freeze Moonfish with an ice attack since the boys can't use their fire-based quirks while in the forest. Moonfish avoids the attack using his teeth to move between the trees. He suspends himself upside-down in the air and asks his adversaries to show him their flesh. Moonfish further manipulates his teeth and attacks Shoto's ice walls with the tooth blades. He nearly strikes Shoto, but he evades and continues defending himself with walls of ice. Moonfish stops attacking when he notices Fumikage's gigantic Dark Shadow heading towards him while tearing through the forest. The villain tries to attack Dark Shadow and is instantly crushed by one of its arms. He recovers a few minutes later and angrily tells Dark Shadow not to steal his prize before attacking it again. Dark Shadow makes short work of Moonfish by crushing his teeth in its hand before throwing Moonfish across the forest and incapacitating him. Some time afterward, Mr. Compress' message concerning the success of their mission is broadcast to all of the members of the Vanguard Action Squad, but the bound villain is slumped up against a broken tree and completely oblivious to his teammate's announcement. Later, after the rest of the Vanguard Action Squad escapes with the fruit of their labor, leaving the defeated members of their group behind, Moonfish is arrested by the Police Force, still unconscious. Quirk and Abilities Blade-Tooth: Moonfish's quirk gives him the ability to enlarge and manipulate his teeth into powerful blades. Overall Abilities: Moonfish exhibits great experience and skill while in battle. Shoto and Katsuki, two students who are considered to be more powerful than the average pro-hero, could barely defend against Moonfish's onslaught. Battles Forest Training Camp Arc *Katsuki Bakugo & Shoto Todoroki vs. Moonfish: Interrupted *Fumikage Tokoyami vs. Moonfish: Lose Trivia * Moonfish's design and obsession with flesh suggests he may have been inspired by the Cenobites from the Hellraiser franchise, due to his leather outfit and general demonic appearance. His design is highly similar to the Chatterer Cenobite as they both have no eyes (or covered eyes in Moonfish's case) and a mouth that is wide open similar to Chatterer 1 who has hooks pulling at his. Quotes *(To himself, about Mezo Shoji's severed arm) "Pretty. So pretty. No. This is work. So alluring. But no. Can't...Pretty flesh. Gah! So enticing though...Gotta do the job." *(To Fumikage Tokoyami) "Fleshhh...no good. Flesh. Need flesh...No good. No good. Can't forgive you. I'll be the one to see those boys' innards!!! Do not snatch my prizes!!" References Site Navigation pl:Moonfish Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:League of Villains Category:Vanguard Action Squad Category:Convicts Category:Forest Training Camp Arc Antagonists Category:Transformers